Como en Roma
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN; Tener sexo en el Batmobile era como meter la cabeza en la guarida de un león. Naturalmente, Tim y Kon lo hacen de todos modos.


**Título:** Cuando en Roma

 **Autora:** Lazarus

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** T

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Conner Kent x Tim Drake

 **Personajes:** Bruce Wayne, Conner Kent, Jason Todd, Tim Drake

 **Resumen:** Tener sexo en el Batmobile era como meter la cabeza en la guarida de un león. Naturalmente, Tim y Kon lo hacen de todos modos.

 **Género:** Romántico, Humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Batman y Superman pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 2.546

* * *

 **CUANDO EN ROMA**

 **-CAPÍTULO ÚNICO-**

— Está es una mala idea. —Dijo Tim sin aliento. Kon besaba el lateral de su cuello y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja de la manera más maravillosa y distractora posible. Era difícil permanecer racional cuando el súper continuaba borrando todos los pensamientos sensatos que tenía en mente.

Probablemente fue por eso que había aceptado la loca idea en primer lugar. El otro azabache tenía este don para hacer que hiciera cosas absurdas y estúpidas, como tener relaciones sexuales en la mansión Wayne, donde ningún lugar era completamente seguro o privado. Sí Tim hubiera estado más cuerdo en vez de insano, habría sugerido que llevaran _eso_ al cuarto de Bruce; no la Batcave o el Batmobile.

Pero aquí estaban, haciéndolo en el Batmobile, medio desnudos y calientes. Kon estaba presionado contra el asiento trasero, con él sobre su regazo, restregándose y moviendo sus caderas de manera insinuante y placentera, haciendo que ambos gimieran de manera frenética.

No fue fácil hackear el sistema del coche para que las alarmas no sonasen, y fue aún más difícil asegurarse de que el sistema GPS del coche no advirtiera inmediatamente a Bruce que había algún imbécil allí en la cueva. Lo más difícil sería no dejar pruebas.

A lo largo de los meses desde que empezaron a tener sexo, Tim llegó a una conclusión: Ni uno de ellos era especialmente capaz de pensar cuando estaban demasiado ocupados acerca de cómo quitar rápidamente una hebilla de cinturón o bajar la cremallera de un traje. El manojo de ropa terminaba en las manijas de las puertas, las mesitas de noche, debajo de la cama y los besos corrían de manera salvaje, el sudor se acumulaba y el semen a menudo encontraba formas de manchar las sábanas.

No podían permitirse el lujo de ser descuidados en el Batmobile. Cualquier ligero error de cálculo y con seguridad Bruce lo sabría.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos iba a enfocarse cuando Kon era tan _malditamente_ bueno en hacerle olvidar sus rumbos, en hacerle perder todo el control hasta que se aferraba, sollozaba y rogaba por más?

— Oye, ¿puedes relajarte? —Susurro el clon, rozando su nariz a lo largo de la hendidura del cuello y hombro, respirando hondo. Coloco sus grandes manos en su cadera, un gesto tranquilizador en contraposición a uno acodado en calor y necesidad.

— Estamos a punto de tener sexo en el Batmobile. —Sus ojos se encontraron, los azules ajenos lucían oscuros y salvajes, un espejo de los suyos. Deslizó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, juntando sus frentes — ¿Qué haremos?

— Vamos a tener sexo en el Batmobile. —Dijo sonriendo de esa manera obscena, que significaba que estaba teniendo pensamientos inmundos sobre Tim y su modestia. Y tenía razón, pues el más grande se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando sus labios a su oreja — _Joder_ , las cosas que quiero hacer contigo...

Se estremeció, aferrándose más a él.

— ¿Quieres que pare?

Eso comprobaba que Kon realmente lo amaba. No importaba cuánto quisiera hacerlo, nunca lo empujaba a más si lo veía incómodo. Una cosa era follar en una biblioteca o en un teatro lleno de gente, pero era otra cosa tener relaciones en la morada de Bruce, donde las posibilidades de ser capturados eran exponencialmente altas.

Pero Kon era Kon... y no importaba lo jodidamente razonable que tratara de ser Tim, nunca podría decirle que no. El idiota le hizo estúpido.

Con un gemido derrotado, lo besó, ferozmente —No. —Susurro entre besuqueos —No quiero parar.

Sintió como los labios ajenos se curvaban antes de corresponderle, ansioso… y posiblemente con un toque de desesperación, como si hubiera estado tratando de contenerse todo este tiempo.

Las manos enormes desabrocharon el resto de su camisa y la arrojaron a un lado, dejándolo desnudo desde la cintura. Tim se sentía expuesto, como siempre, cuando su pareja lo desnudaba. La incertidumbre y la torpeza fueron instantáneamente reemplazadas por calidez, seguridad y una inquebrantable sensación de _rectitud_ en el momento en que Kon le rodeó con los brazos.

Fue su momento de quitarle él la camisa, trazando con sus dedos los músculos que tan bien conocía, desde los brazos hasta el torso. Su piel era suave, perfecta, bastante diferente de las cicatrices que recorrían desenfrenadamente en su propio cuerpo.

Nunca antes le había molestado ese hecho hasta que lo desnudó por primera vez. Lo hizo sentir nervioso y vulnerable, no estaba acostumbrado que otros lo vieran de esa manera; pero confió a su novio aquello y a su vez, Kon beso cada una de estas con sumo cariño, como si tratara de saber las historias que había en cada una de ellas.

Después de eso, le contó sobre las que más recordaba, el súper guardando silencio hasta el final. Y cuando terminó, lo empujó hacia sus brazos y lo besó.

Tim era todo menos perfecto, pero en los ojos de Kon, él se sentía así.

Lamio su torso, jugueteando con uno de los pezones entre sus dientes. El azabache mayor lanzo un gemido, hundiendo dolorosamente sus dígitos en su cadera, siguieron frotándose en ello.

— Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien, Tim. —Gruño guturalmente cuando el chico roto sus caderas, moviendo justamente su culo sobre su entrepierna — _Tan bien_.

— Kon. —Gimió, sus vaqueros comenzaban a dolerle —Kon. _Ahora_ , por favor.

Con dedos temblorosos y frenéticos, bajaron los pantalones y bóxer de Red Robin. Fue un poco difícil ya que el lugar era estrecho –Tim había golpeado su cabeza un par de veces en sus intentos de quitarse su ropa interior–. Para cuando Kon se había quitado todo, las ventanas del Batmobile ya estaban considerablemente cubiertas de niebla.

El chico jalo al menor a su regazo nuevamente, metiendo un mechón oscuro tras su oreja.

— Última oportunidad para retroceder. —Sonrió travieso.

Entrelazó sus manos, sintiendo como la libre del súper se posaba en su parte trasera.

— Lo sé. —Dijo antes de besarle y empujarse hacia abajo, rozando la cúpula de la polla sobre su hendidura. Sus respiraciones se entrecortan al sentir ambas pieles tocarse, calurosas. Siempre fue así, siempre igual, y un poco más intenso... un poco mejor que el anterior. Incluso después de la primera vez, ese sentimiento nunca se debilitó o se disipó.

Tim no tardo en lleva una de sus manos hasta el miembro viril de su novio, guiándolo a su interior. No importaba si le dolía –El clon no era para nada pequeño–, lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Se besaron con hambre, ahogando un gemido ronco cuando el pedazo de carne fue abriéndose paso. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, girando sus ojos.

Y luego se movieron juntos; Un ritmo de piel, sudor y fuego. Sus manos se posaron en el cabello del mayor, jalándolo con rudeza. Los sonidos de sus jadeos y gemidos atiborraban el coche, cada vez más fuerte.

— Joder. _Joder_. —Siseó mientras guiaba las caderas de su novio en un constante roce — _Dios_ , Tim, te sientes tan bien... tan jodidamente bien.

Enterró su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

— Kon. —Sentía como su próstata era atacada, presionada y joder, ¿Cómo no iba a disfrutar de eso?

Aun cuando trato de no dejar manchas visibles en el coche, sus manos se presionaron en el vidrio empañado, teniendo más movilidad con su cuerpo al momento de cabalgar a su novio. Todo como inició, terminó. Con golpeteos rudos, húmedos, manos por todos lados y el sudor corriendo por ambas pieles. El orgasmo los golpeo como una explosión.

— Te amo. — Susurró entre sus labios, una vez ambos cuerpos cayeron con pesadez en el amueblado.

— Kon…

— ¿Hm?

— También te amo.

El retumbar de la risa en su oído le hizo pensar que su pequeño momento en el Batmobile había sido totalmente digno del riesgo.

 _Dos semanas después_

Para ser honesto, Tim no se sorprendió en absoluto cuando Bruce lo llamó a la Batcave. Dijo que quería tener una "charla" con él, un término que rara vez decía a la ligera.

Sabía que no iba a ser una charla incómoda entre un padre y su hijo adoptivo. Iba a ser un incómodo interrogatorio entre Batman y su Robin. Lo cual era mucho peor.

Sin embargo, con lo que no contaba era que Kon también sería llamado.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —Dijo Tim mientras subían el ascensor a la cueva.

El chico hizo una mueca —Depende. —Murmuró. Parecía un poco sombrío, y estaba algo pálido. Sabía que Bruce aun no aprobaba su relación con el súper. Y sí esa charla tenía algo que ver con lo que sucedió en su auto, estaba seguro de que eso haría que Kon le desagradase más.

Junto sus manos y le dio un ligero apretón —Todo estará bien. —A pesar de que no podía garantizar eso.

— ¿No estás nervioso? Dude, ¿Qué tal si él…

Lo silenció con un beso, que Kon no regresó inmediatamente por la sorpresa —Estamos siendo observados. —Hizo una mueca contra sus labios, indicando al sistema de cámaras ocultas del ascensor. El clon se quedó en silencio un momento, trayéndolo a sus brazos para un beso más profundo —Solo, déjamelo todo a mí. —Susurro alejándose de él.

Estabilizó su respiración y enmascaró sus rasgos, preparándose para decir otra mentira al detective más grande del mundo. No era lo más fácil de sacar teniendo en cuenta que Bruce, él mismo, era difícil de engañar, pero eso no significaba que fuera imposible. Después de todo, esta no sería la primera vez que Tim se escapara del asesinato... o por así decirlo.

Una vez bajaron, vio a Bruce cerca del Batmobile. No parecía estar haciendo nada... solo estaba parado allí, mirándolo, como si lo inspeccionara.

Se congeló, y a su lado, su pareja también lo hizo.

Estaba bastante seguro de que él y Kon habían destruido toda evidencia en el Batmobile. Mientras el mayor había utilizado su TTK para eliminar cualquier posible mancha en los asientos y el suelo, mientras él limpiaba todas las ventanas y rociaba un gas para alejar el olor a sexo. Lo hicieron una, dos, tres y cuatro veces.

¿Era posible que hubieran olvidado algo?

Calmando su ritmo cardíaco, se acercó — ¿Querías vernos?

Bruce se volvió, con la cara tranquila, sin dar a Tim la menor indicación de lo que podría haber estado pensando en su llegada. Él miró fijamente sus manos entrelazadas, por un minuto, antes de mirarlo a la cara.

— Sí. Acerca de ti y Conner…

— ¿Qué con nosotros?

Aunque el rostro el hombre era sereno, sus ojos parecían calcular algo. Le regreso la mirada, lo mejor que pudo. Era casi como un juego, un reto, tratando de ver quien cedía primero. Kon en todo ese momento se mantuvo en silencio.

— ¿Los dos, han bajado aquí? —Se apoyó en el coche —Alfred dijo que desaparecieron.

Red Robin dio otro apretón a la mano de su pareja, tranquilizándolo —No. Fuimos a pasear por el jardín.

— Así que, —Sus ojos afilados fueron hasta la masa andante de Kon — ¿Es así?

El chico intimidado, aclaro su garganta —Sí. El laberinto es bastante genial. —Wayne lo miro durante un largo rato, antes de volver la mirada a él.

— Enserio. ¿Por qué preguntas?

No negaba que se encontraba cohibido por la mirada que le daba aquel hombre; finalmente se encogió de hombros —Nada. Sólo me aseguro de que ustedes dos no estuvieran perdiendo el tiempo aquí mientras yo estaba fuera.

Tim considero lo que había tratado de decir con "perder el tiempo", pero luego lo pensó mejor. Bufó.

— De ninguna manera. Somos mejor que eso.

— Estoy seguro de que sí.

— Bueno, si eso es todo. —Dijo, girando a su pareja para que abandonaran ese lugar.

— Tim. —Bruce los detuvo antes de que lograran llegar a las puertas del ascensor.

— ¿Sí? —Parpadeo cuando el mayor señalo a la computadora, donde había una imagen de Kon y de sí mismo… Dando una completa vista de lo que habían hecho esos dos en la parte trasera del auto. El audio, hubiera sido placentero, si no estuviera presenciándolo con horror frente a su padre.

Lo más vergonzoso, verse a sí mismo montando a Conner como un loco, como si su vida dependiese de eso.

Un te amo y te amo también fue lo último que escucharon.

Sintió como su rostro se ponía rojo, una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza inundaba su ser. Kon lucia igual de horrorizado a él. Un momento de ternura privada, destinada a ser una exhibición.

Tan pronto como terminó, Bruce apagó la pantalla, su rostro todavía lucia serio, como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban con evidente desaprobación e irritación.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere explicarme por qué el Batmobile se convirtió en un motel? —Su voz era profunda y amenazadora. Ahora estaba usando la voz de "Batman".

— Bruce… —Trató de decir.

— Tim, esperaba más de ti. —Dijo bruscamente. Se sintió justificadamente regañado —En cuanto a ti, Conner. —De ser posible, el chico se hubiera encogido en sí mismo —No tienes permitido volver a este–

— Pero Bruce. —Protesto.

— Si quieres ver a Tim. —No lo escuchó —Va a ser bajo mis reglas–

— ¡Pero Bruce! —Volvió a interrumpir —No es su culpa. ¡Fue mi idea!

— Yo tomo la decisión final.

Abrió la boca para hacer una réplica, cuando una nueva voz de repente habló detrás de ellos.

— Eso es un poco hipócrita, ¿no lo crees, Bruce?

Tim y Kon se dieron la vuelta y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quién estaba allí.

— Jason. —Dijo Bruce instantáneamente. El nuevo chico le sonrió malicioso — ¿Qué estas…?

— Pensé en pasar, decir hola... Ver que estuvieses haciendo. —Su voz cayo apenas una octava más abajo.

El murciélago no dijo nada, sorprendiendo al tercer Robin.

El forajido se encogió de hombros —Escuche la conversación. —Se acercó a ellos —Y no creo que estés siendo justo con el pequeño Timmy y su juguete. Después de todo, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que alguien tuviera sexo en el asiento trasero del Batmobile.

Dio otros pasos.

— Primero fue Dickiebird, ya sabes como es. No me sorprendería por la cantidad de manchas que dejo junto con lencería que dejaste pasar cada vez que salían a media noche. —Volvió a mover los hombros —Al menos Babybird tuvo la decencia de limpiarlo por sí mismo. Y luego estamos tú y yo…

La sonrisa de Jason era diferente esta vez, como si supiera algo que ellos no; Sus ojos hablaban de algo que sólo Bruce parecía entender.

— ¿Cuántas veces has probado la durabilidad del cojín? —Fue apenas un susurro, y los ojos de su padre adoptivo lucían peligrosos. Como si estuviera recordando algo que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo.

— Bien. —Dijo después de un rato —Tim, Conner… Puede irse. Jason. — Y ahí estaba de nuevo ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos, tan rápido como un rayo —Tenemos que _hablar_.

— Oh, tú y tus _charlas_. —Suspiro como si la idea lo agravara.

Mientras ambos jóvenes pasaban a su lado, susurró —Gracias. —A pesar de que la idea de dejar todo a Jason Todd hizo que se sintiera un poco enfermo y molesto.

— Cualquier cosa que moleste a Bruce. —Dijo con una sonrisa —Ahora, largo de aquí.

— Santa mierda. —Dijo Kon una vez estuvieron lejos de ellos —Eso fue intenso.

— Lo mismo digo. No volveremos a tener sexo aquí abajo.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Tim podría haber jurado que vio a Bruce y Jason deslizarse en el asiento trasero del Batmobile.

 **FIN.**


End file.
